Just Kiss Me
by Slo Motion
Summary: Lucy, Kevin, Chandler, and Roxanne's thoughts of the events that happened in the 7th season episode Lost Souls. This story is completed with all four chapters up.
1. Lucy

**Lucy **

Kevin always told me that one kiss could change everything. One kiss could change the way a person feels, who they love, and other various things. One kiss can change it all, he would say.

Then why did he kiss Roxanne? Wasn't he aware that everything has changed now? Doesn't he know that he lost some of my trust tonight?

_"Luce, you're the only woman I ever want to kiss again, I love you."_

Then tell me why, Kevin, why did you kiss Roxanne?

It's not like I betrayed you like you betrayed me, Kevin. I didn't dance with while closely holding Chandler; I didn't kiss Chandler...all I did was talk to Chandler. Talk to, not dance with, and most certainly not kiss. Especially when it's you and only you I love Kevin.

If you're the only one I love and I'm the only one you love...then why is Roxanne, the gorgeous supermodel cop with the blonde hair and blue eyes, in the picture? Please Kevin, tell me why you got so mad and kissed her.

I know why Kevin is so mad. One word. Actually. One name. Chandler.

Chandler is a threat to Kevin...just like Robbie once was to him and Roxanne is to me. I know how Kevin feels. To have someone young and good looking and of the opposite gender around the person they're madly in love with and plan to marry.

But I don't love Chandler. I love Kevin. Chandler is just a friend, a good friend...a good friend who I can talk to, and he will remain nothing more than a good friend.

Now, if only I could get Roxanne's voice out of my head. I can hear her know, trying to manipulate Kevin...

"_Come on Kinkirk, just kiss me. Come on...its only one little kiss. Just one kiss, nothing will change between us, come on..."_

But that is where Roxanne is wrong. One kiss can change everything. And tonight, it did. Roxanne, because of your constant urging, I have lost some trust in you and Kevin.

But in the end, Kevin and I made up. We talked. We danced. We kissed. We made up.

And remember, what Kevin said was true. One kiss can change everything, and I mean everything.


	2. Kevin

**Kevin **

I don't know why I kissed Roxanne tonight.

I just did. It felt necessary at the time. But now it just feels like a stupid mistake. A very stupid mistake.

I'm in love with Lucy, not Roxanne.

Roxanne is just my partner at work and a friend. I ride around in a car with her patrolling the neighborhood pretty much every single day. We work together. Sometimes we talk. Sometimes the talks we have are about personal things. Sometimes they're on just any random subject that comes up. We are just friends.

Lucy is not only my friend...but also the woman of my dreams. How I love her.

That's probably why I blew up at Lucy and Chandler and kissed Roxanne tonight. When Roxanne and Simon told me Lucy could be at the church alone with Chandler...something inside of me snapped. Thoughts of Lucy and Chandler together raced through my head. Thoughts of them holding each other closely. Thoughts of them kissing. It killed me

That's why I blew up at Chandler, accusing him of being on a date with Lucy. And that's why I blew up at Lucy, accusing her of being on a date with Chandler. When all Lucy and Chandler were doing was talking.

I remember little bits of stuff Chandler had told me. _"This is not a date." "We were just talking." "Lucy came out of the pool hall and looked upset and I offered to talk to her..." _Stuff like that. 

If only I believed him. If I only I believed Lucy. If only I hadn't of kissed Roxanne.

Sure, Lucy and I made up in the end. But I can sense that she's still mad at me. Mad at me for being so jealous and untrustworthy...just like she is with Roxanne.

Jealously...that's why I kissed Roxanne. Pure and utter jealously. And I hate myself for letting tonight go the way it did.

Lucy and I had our relationship tested tonight. I now know I can trust her alone with another man. But what about me alone with another woman? Would I kiss her like I did Roxanne? Would I blow up at her like I did at Lucy and Chandler? Would Lucy ever trust alone with another woman again, Roxanne included?

It's true...one kiss can change everything. And not always for the better.


	3. Chandler

**Chandler **

Tonight ended as a disaster. There was yelling, accusations, angry outbursts, and arguing. It was terrible.

I never knew Kevin Kinkirk could get as angry as he was tonight. I swear I saw steam come out of his ears.

Yelling. When Kevin found me and Lucy alone talking in the church. There was some mega yelling there. Let's just say Kevin was not a happy camper.

Accusations. When Kevin accused me and Lucy of being on a date. I remember what he said to me and Lucy.

To Lucy, he said. _"You saw me dancing with Roxanne and thought you'd get back at me by going out with Chandler." _

And to me, he said. _"And you...you saw the chance and went for it."_

Can't Kevin see that Lucy and I were just talking and sharing a meal? We weren't on a date. I'd hardly call talking about the time Lucy's little sister Ruthie stuck a tic-tac up her nose during a church service and being rushed to the emergency room being on a date.

Angry outbursts. Kevin sure let his temper out on Lucy, and me, but more on Lucy really.

Arguing. Please don't make me even have to retell the gory details...

Why was Kevin so mad that he felt the need to blow up in mine and Lucy's faces and kiss Roxanne in front of Lucy? Was it his way of "getting back" at her for spending most of the night at the church talking to me? Can't Kevin see that I'm not even interested in dating Lucy? We're Just friends. It's Roxanne I'm interested in.

Ah yes, Roxanne. I don't know why I'm drawn to her so. I've only known her for less than three weeks, we've only talked a little, and I barely know much about her. But somehow I'm just drawn to her. There's something about a girl like Roxanne Richardson that makes you want to follow her to the ends of the earth. I hardly know her, yet, I find myself falling in love with her. I can't explain it. She just sort of...shines in a way to me, a very amazing way.

I caught a glimpse of Kevin kissing Roxanne, and Roxanne kissing him back. So Lucy, you're not the only one who was hurt by that.

Oh well, I'm sure this whole entire disastrous night will be forgotten in time. For now, I can only hope it does.


	4. Roxanne

**Roxanne**

I never knew how much trouble one kiss could spark off. And if I did, I never would of tired to get Kevin to kiss me.

I can hear myself urging him right now...

"_Just kiss me, come on, nothing will change between us."_

Correction. Everything that happened tonight changed things between me, Lucy, Kevin, and Chandler forever. And they were some pretty bad changes.

Lucy. She probably hates me even more now. For being kissed by Kevin. But also for learning that I urged him to kiss me when we were alone earlier that night. She probably lost what little trust she had for me, if she had any at all. She probably thinks I'm after Kevin for sure now...which I'm not.

Kevin. He probably thinks the only reason I'm a cop is to hang around guys now. Which is not true. When my mom died, I was only 11, and it was really hard on me. I vowed to myself to become a cop and stop what happened to my mother from happening to other people. And maybe even catch the slime that killed her. Leanne Michelle Thompson-Richardson. Bless her soul. Now, if only Kevin knew that.

Then there's Chandler. I probably shattered his heart by kissing Kevin back. I didn't mean to, I just got caught up in the kiss. And I saw Chandler catch a glimpse of us kissing from the corner of my eye. I remember when we met almost three weeks ago. I saw how he looked at me. It was the look of love. And I know this because I looked at him the same way.

I remember what Kevin had told me earlier after he refused to kiss me. _"One kiss could change everything." _And boy was it true.

**The End**

_A/N: All done with that story. I hope it was good, being that it only took me a day to write. The episode "Lost Souls" was on last night and I caught about half of it this morning. It's a pretty decent episode. Oh well, I've got to go now; it's almost 1 am. Remember to review and tell me if it was any good and you'd like to see something else like this from me._

_Also I forgot this, disclaimer: I own nothing at all from 7th Heaven. And Roxanne's mother's name was a name I made up for her, not her real name._

_Goodnight!_

_-Alexa_


End file.
